<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник by ShatrisLerran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491664">На волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran'>ShatrisLerran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывают песни, которые никогда не исполняются в трезвом виде. «Нелли Дин» – одна из них.<br/>А еще те, которые начинаются типа «Когда я домой возвращался с войны…» Излюбленная пьяная песня жителей Анк-Морпорка и окрестностей – «На волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник». (С) Терри Пратчетт "Стража! Стража!"</p><p>Должна признаться, что когда я впервые услышала песню "На мою девушку упал космодесантник", я наконец-то поняла, на КАКУЮ мелодию надо петь эту самую анкморпоркскую излюбленную. Да, песня, ясное дело, не слишком приличная, но вроде бы это не противоречит ее описаниям в романах. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Random Wizard and Random guy from Ankh-Morpork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Раз я шел по Анк-Морпорку, собирался в "Барабан",<br/>Взять три кружки гномопива, крысу, кетчупа стакан.<br/>Обогнал меня волшебник, выпил пиво и ушел.<br/>Я пошел за ним, ругаясь, видно был я очень зол,</p><p>О-о-о, на волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник!<br/>О-о-о, на волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник!</p><p>Наступил ему на ногу и волшебник осерчал.<br/>Он затряс своею шляпой, бородою замахал,<br/>Обжигая перегаром, начал что-то бормотать,<br/>Только я не испугался и его за посох хвать!</p><p>А-а-а на волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник!<br/>А-а-а на волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник!</p><p>Размахнулся, двинул в рожу - посох в лужу улетел,<br/>И волшебнику я крикнул: "Убирайся, пока цел!"<br/>И пошел своей дорогой, думал: "Что за размазня!"<br/>Не успел я оглянуться - посох тыкает в меня!</p><p>Ой-ой-ой, на волшебном посохе - нехилый набалдашник!<br/>Ой-ой-ой, на волшебном посохе - нехилый набалдашник!</p><p>Октариновые искры обжигали естество,<br/>И сбежал я еле-еле от волшебника того!<br/>С колдунами не тягайтесь, братцы, берегите зад,<br/>У них сила даже в пальцах, а засада из засад</p><p>Что-о-о на волшебном посохе - нехилый набалдашник!<br/>О-о-о-о, на волшебном посохе - нехилый набалдашник!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>